1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a method for correcting the human gait, and, more particularly, a method for altering and correcting biomechanical abnormalities and motion misalignment in the human gait through the addition of weights to footwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the bipedal pattern of motion, the sequential motion carry-through pattern of the foot is: swing, strike, foot roll, lift off, swing, strike, etc. Persons with a "normal" foot to leg structure make contact (strike) on the outside of the heel, then pronate (turn the arch inwards) to absorb the shock, then externally rotate the leg to allow the foot to become a rigid lever for "lift off". At the point following foot roll, when the foot is flat upon the ground, the foot ideally is oriented in a fore-aft alignment with respect to the direction of travel. If the motion connection between the hip-knee-foot is misaligned, the "naturally" straight gait is thrown off.
Where the foot is not fore-aft aligned with respect to the direction of travel, but rather is "toe-out", the usual result is pronation of the foot as it attempts to drive or lift off from that toe-out position. If the foot is "toe-in", it usually will drive or lift off from that position, resulting in supination. Both pronation and supination are undesirable foot positions, from the standpoint of both motion efficiency and injury.
It has been found that one of the reactions to the improper positioning is hypermobility of the pelvis which is the cause of almost all injuries to the pelvis and hip while walking or running. Hypermobility of the pelvis is an overmovement from the anterior to the posterior of the femoral head and excessive sacroiliac motion on the same side. In the normal anterior to posterior movement, as in walking or running, the anterior motion of the femur is controlled primarily by the quadriceps (extender muscle on thigh) and psoas muscles (muscle on front side of spine connecting the femoral head). In the hypermobility segment of motion, the leg unnaturally recruits the adductor muscles (groin area) and the sartorius (iliac based muscle which flexes hip and thigh). In addition, the recruitment of the adductor muscles to aid in the forward movement of the leg also tends to carry the leg into an undesired cross-over position.
This excessive pelvis motion can also precipitate injuries to the knee and associated muscles while walking or running. The hypermobility of pelvis and knee is apparently caused by a motion fixation of the ankle and foot, wherein resulting attempts by muscles to self-correct the resulting misalignment not only throw the gait off, but also may be injurious to the foot, ankle, knee, hip and pelvis.
There is a need to develop a method or procedure whereby injuries occurring while walking or running are minimized by providing proper fore-aft alignment of the foot during the dynamics of motion. Such procedure would also increase the efficiency of walking and running.